spectrum
by hyperphonic
Summary: Shinya knew he was in love.


**because:** i can't actually believe i hadn't written for this couple yet.

 **eff why and also eye:** sexual fun times lie ahead kiddies.

* * *

Kou had always been aware of his breathing, as an Inspector, it served as a method of calming his nerves ( _bringing down his Psycho Pass if only by so much and soothing the frantic beat of his heart_ ). As an Enforcer it was a reminder that he was alive, that his lungs still expanded and collapsed, that the beat of his heart was as inexorable as ever. A reminder that even though he was a slave to the system, at least he had the freedom to _think_.

Now, though, it was different.

Now every time he drew air in, _she_ came in with it, filling his lungs so entirely that it made his head spin. She was everywhere, had been for so long that her roots had taken hold, wound deep between the fibers of his muscles and the spaces between each vertebrae. He was sure she was in his blood, turning it warm and spreading her light so deep inside that he'd never be able to shake it ( _he wasn't sure he even wanted to_ ). The ex-enforcer knew logically that is wasn't possible for her to effect the saturation of his hue, but she wasn't a person that adhered much to logic in the first place, and he wasn't sure that his heart quite felt the same as it did when holo monitors blared blue-green at every turn.

Relishing the familiarity of the movement, Kou ran his fingers through the short hair at the nape of his lover's neck, eliciting a soft sigh into the crook of his neck and a slight squirm of thin hips. His lips parted in a sigh of his own as memories of her first few days on the unit flooded his mind. They stood out in sharp relief to his current reality, all hard lines, harsh colors and his desperate struggle to ignore the bright of her smile. He could remember the hours he'd spent trying to fight against her in those early days. Could vividly remember the desperate inhalation of cigarette smoke and the way the city's light burned his retinas at the edges.

For the first time in his life he was glad he'd failed.

Because now, as a direct consequence of his failure, they were curled together so tightly that he couldn't tell where his limbs ended and hers began. Now, all because he'd failed to keep her broken keys from piercing his armor he could feel himself slowly healing. She had seen his Achilles heel and curled her love around it until he wasn't so sure it could be called a weakness. It was miraculous, a complete 180 from the solitary life he'd grown so accustomed to living. He wasn't alone anymore, wasn't hiding from the warmth and the rush of his heart. His existence was no longer one of sterilized execution chambers or dusty cots where dust motes caught the sun when he moved.

Now he had a home. A place where the air smelled like love and warm eyes smiled at him when he ducked through the doorway.

Here, with her slight weight against is chest, so, so far away from the harsh lights and Sybil's omnipresent eyes Shinya finally felt like he was able to breathe. Somehow he'd found his truth among all the doubt, found it in the form one petite girl with a hue so clear it was blinding. The rapid beat of her heart fell counter to his own, calling air into his lungs and making his ribcage feel all too small. He'd never had to handle this much emotion before, never had to breathe slow enough to exhale out the tremor in his hands.

Falling from her hair as the brunette shifted closer still, Shinya skated his hand down the expanse of her thin back, earning a happy sigh from the sleeping girl. It was like his eyes had been opened, and though he still felt blinded by the brightness of her hue, his eyes were slowly adjusting, and the sight at the edge of his vision was enough to send his heart racing.

"Kougami," her sleep-heavy voice mumbled, followed shortly by the fluttering of eyelashes against his neck. He replied with a contented sigh and a squeeze of her hip. It was morning and there were soft ( _soft soft soft_ ) hands slowly spreading beneath his sternum.

Shinya knew he was in love.

The ex-enforcer smiled privately up at her, keenly aware of the way his heartbeat wildly just beneath her palms and the barely-there weight of her hips against his own.

One palm reached out to push the bangs from his forehead, prompting a gravelly "good morning" to fall from his lips before being silenced just as quickly by a bold kiss.

Her hands were hot and small, drawing deeper kisses from him as they traced fire as bright as her hue down from his neck to the sharp angles of his hipbones. "Good morning," she returned when they finally broke apart, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. "Yeah," Kou replied, realizing with a jolt that his palms hadn't moved from their heavy hold on her hips.

And then he was pulling her up, settling her center squarely against the insistent press of his length and returning the hazy grin she gave full force. Akane rolled her hips once against him, sending the off white sheets pooling around her bare ass and his head pressing back against the pillow. Shinya couldn't believe that he had ever thought he could go it alone, not with her above him like this, with her lips pressed unabashedly against his shoulder and her hips meeting each roll of his own.

"Shinya," she gasped when his palms finally found the focus to leave her hips, cradling her head as the ex-enforcer lazily flipped them. "Yeah?" He asked, eyes bright and clear as he laved damp kisses against the rise of her sternum and the very tops of her breasts. "I-" his lips closed over one dark nipple, "I-" the heel of his palm gave one slow grind against her clit. "I-" and then she gave up in favor of arching her back off the bed as one long finger pressed deep inside.

Grinning crookedly and leaning forwards just far enough to pepper kisses across the underside of her jaw, the dark man added another finger at her breathless request. "More," Akane sighed, cheeks flushed and lips spread in a smile as Kou obliged, adding more frequent attention to her clit as he drove her higher.

He'd always been told as an adolescent that sex would drive your Psycho Pass higher. But right now, with the woman he loved arching higher and higher under his hand he found that entirely impossible to believe. "Shinya" she gasped again, responding to a practiced swirl of her clit with a muffled cry and a convulsive curl against him.

Panting and sweaty, the brunette melted atop him, eyes closed and lips parted wearily. "Good morning," Shinya repeated once more, earning a giggle and a kiss to the pectoral before silence reigned again, filling in what few spaces her light left untouched.


End file.
